


When Snakes Fall, Do Lions Stand Aside?

by pinkwar



Series: When snakes fall [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief altrication between teenage boys, British swearing, F/M, Fem!Harry, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Feels, Harmony potter - Freeform, Harmony was born in 1990, It's 2005 people!, James is v overprotective of his fawn so is Sirius, James wants to kill someone over his daughters dress, M/M, Parents pov of the yule ball, Severus was born in 1989, Young Severus Snape, Yule Ball, girl!Harry, harmony played no part in it, jily, offensive language, remus and lily won't take their shit though, seriously AU, snarry, so many feels, voldemort is long dead, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwar/pseuds/pinkwar
Summary: The tri-wizard tournament has come to Hogwarts and it's time for the yule ball. James is desperately trying to stop his fawn from being around boys and Sirius is along for the ride. Lily is so done with their shit and so is Remus. Will Harmony get her ball with her perfect date or will her dad ruin it?





	1. Boys!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there  
> There will hopefully be another story of this but from Severus and Harmony's POV, This is all the parentals perspective  
> This was supposed to be very short but turned in to a 14500 word monster. just a few brief notes about this universe. you don't have to read this but it may help you with my au's timeline. 
> 
> first point Harry's a girl and the dates have been moved forward about a decade. other than Severus all other child characters are in their correct slots just a decade later. 
> 
> James and Lily are not dead and have never been dead. They didn't have a child in 1980 and as such the prophecy was never made. 
> 
> Voldemort and all his horcruxs were destroyed in the late eighties by the order. 
> 
> Dumbledore is still dead but this is age related not curse or murder
> 
> Eileen prince is James and Lily's age in this and friends with Lily. 
> 
> Severus Tobias Snape is still a half blood with a nasty muggle father but Eileen left him in the early 90's not long before Severus and Harmony first meet as very young children. 
> 
> Severus was born on 9th January 1989  
> Harmony was born 31st July 1990  
> he is a 6th year, she is a 5th  
> James and Sirius still don't like Snape but for different reasons.

Lily looked up from inspecting her fingernails and watched her husband pace. 

“Honestly James, at this rate you’ll have worn a hole through your shoes and I do want a dance tonight you know, I wouldn’t have worn this otherwise”. Lily gestured to her deep blue dress.

James sent a scowl the red heads way, “How can you be thinking of dancing at a time like this”

Lily raised an eyebrow at him, “A time like what, pray tell?”.

James scowl deepened, “How can you say at a time like what, you know bloody well What!”.

“James”, Lily said sharply, eyeing the mass of students standing behind where James was pacing at the bottom of the vaulted stair case. A few had turned to look at the transfiguration professors loud exclamation; but most were to caught up in the excitement of the Yule ball to care much about their slightly eccentric professor at the moment.

The red head crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her husband. “You need to calm down, you’ll end up making a scene at this rate and that won’t do any one any good. So help me James Potter if you ruin this night for Harmony you're in the spare room for the rest of the year”.

The man abruptly stopped pacing, and instead stepped toward his wife and tried to encase her in his arms; an impish grin, replacing the scowl on his face, “Well, since it’s already Christmas eve love, I think I'll take my chances”.

Lily rolled her eyes at her husbands antics and pushed him away with a gentle shove to the shoulder. “Be that as it may, I mean it James Potter. You ruin this night for Harmony and you’ll not just be in the spare room, you’ll be lucky to see in the new year at all”.

James pouted, “You can’t mean to say that you’d curse your own husband, do you?”

Lily laughed, “I won’t curse you, No”.

“See, I knew I was right”, James gave his wife a peck on the cheek and started to pace again.

“I won’t need to, Harmony will do it for me”. James stopped and looked at his wife in disbelief. “My precious fawn wouldn’t hurt her old man”, Lily just gave him an exasperated look.

“Trust me James she will, if you ruin her first _proper_ date with Severus. She’s been talking of nothing else since he asked her to the ball three weeks ago; the way she’s been walking around you’d think her shoes were suddenly made of air”.

The scowl came back to James face with a vengeance, he sent a glare his wife's way; while she looked right back at him completely unfazed by his attitude.

“That’s just the problem though isn’t it; of all the boys she had to go to the ball with she had to pick that lousy snake. In fact, I don’t know why she had to go with a boy at all!; she’s to young to be going out with boys”.

Lily scoffed, but before she could form a retort Sirius appeared; wading his way through the throngs of students and waving at them. Bizarrely, (considering he would be attending the ball with them) the man hadn’t changed out of his auror robes.

“Hiya Prongs, hiya Lil’s”. Once Sirius was a little closer to James he let out a low whistle. “What’s wrong with you, you look like some ones given you a dung flavoured jelly bean, again”.

James huffed at his friend. “What is it with you people. Don’t you understand that my precious baby fawn is about to be taken away by a nasty bloody snake”.

A solemn look of understanding passed over Sirius's face. “Yeah mate, I know, but don’t you worry about it Prongs our plan will work”. Sirius got a wicked gleam in his eye “our little prongslet isn’t getting taken away from us by no snake’s tonight; she’s to young to be around boys any way”

James sent a look at his wife saying; _see there’s nothing wrong with how I'm acting_.

James saw Lily roll her eyes so hard he’s surprised they hadn’t come out of their sockets with the action. “Honestly you two are impossible, Harmony is _fifteen_ _,_ for merlin's sake; surely you remember what you were like at fifteen?. You two had most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws quidditch teams on your arms from one week to the next. On the other hand Harmony has never so much a dated _an_ _ybody,_ let alone kissed someone; and your coming the heavy with her, talk about being a hypocrite”.

James put his hands on Lily’s shoulders and looked at her a little condescendingly “Lily, dear sweet naive Lily, you just don’t understand precisely what me and Sirius got up to with those girls an..”. Sirius suddenly let out an exclamation, “Oi, and the boys I'll have you know”.

Sirius looked vaguely offended that his sexual prowess wasn’t being proclaimed to the hilt.

“Yes alright Sirius, and the boys in Sirius's case. Either way, it’s what me and Sirius got up to with those _people; is_  exactly the reason why I don’t want my precious fawn around boys; they’ll corrupt her”.

Lily closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose before looking at James again. “James, if any boy, tried any advances that she didn’t want they’d end up hexed to within an inch of their life; or flat on their back. Also you seem to be forgetting something major in this instance; Severus and Harmony have been in each others pockets since she was still in nappies. This really is just a natural progression you know”.

Sirius piped up from where he was lounging aristocratically against the stairs. “You got one thing right Lily; that girls got a mean right hook, knocked me flat when I was training with her last week”.

Lily gave him an appraising look, “When you asked me for that bruise salve last week; in the middle of me teaching a _class_ I might add, you said you’d got that black eye from walking in to a cupboard door!”.

Sirius had the good grace to look sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah well, I could hardly say I'd been knocked on my arse by my fifteen year old goddaughter, could I. Especially not in front of your charms students. Wouldn’t make me look like much an Auror, ya know”.

Lily gave Sirius a look saying he was being particularly thick, while her voice was laced with sarcasm, “What, and being bested by a cupboard does?”.

James huffed in irritation at the turn the conversation had taken, and started tapping his foot on the stone floor. “If we could get back to the point please”.

Lily sniffed and eyed her husband. “What point would that be exactly; the one where you don’t think she can look after her self or the one where you're trying to stop her from dating a boy she’s known since she was two?”

“The point where I don’t want her dating any boy at all; I don’t care how long they’ve known each other. And I don’t for one minute think she can’t protect herself from any unwelcome advances; it’s the welcomed one’s that I have a problem with”.

Lily glared at her husband. “For heavens sake James; she’s not going to be getting hot and heavy in the bushes with Severus tonight, she’s not you. This is their first date and as I mentioned Harmony’s never even _kissed_ a boy. The most they’ll end up doing tonight is sharing a snog and even if she wanted to go further Severus is to much of a gentleman to do more”.

She glanced down at her nails nonchalantly before looking up under her lashes and adding, “that and he knows Eileen would kill him if he gives her grandchildren early, no matter how much she loves Harmony”.

Lily had to fight hard to hold back her smile, as James turned near purple at this blasé statement while Sirius looked like he might be sick at the thought of his goddaughter having sex.

“She’ll not even be snogging him if I have my say about it, much less getting up to _se.. se.. that_ ”. James declared in a dark tone.

Lily threw her arms up in exasperation. “I've had enough of this, I'm going to go and see what’s keeping Harmony”. She picked up the skirts of her long blue dress and made for the stairs. As she stepped on the first step however she pivoted to face her husband and his best friend; there was fire in her eyes.

“I've already given you a warning James but now I’m telling you both; if you ruin this for her what I did to you both in fifth year will seem like a walk in the park compared to what I have planned so leave Harmony _and_ Severus alone”.

With a final narrow eyed look at the pair she was off up the stairs.

Sirius gulped, while James stared adoringly after his fiery wife. “I gotta say mate, your wife is one scary lady sometimes”.

James turned his goofy look on Sirius, “I know, she’s great isn’t she”. Sirius shook his head fondly at James, he’d never change. “Whatever you say mate, but what are we supposed to do? the ball’s opening soon and with that warning I ain’t going anywhere near the Snape kid. Mooney won’t thank me if his favourite equipment gets snapped off by you loving wife”.

James grimaced at Sirius. “Too much information Padfoot, I really don’t need to think about what you get up to with each other”.

Sirius let loose a bark of laughter, “Mate, we’ve been married for six years, what do you think we do in bed, knit?”.

“Well you don’t, but I do occasionally”. The pair turned to see Remus coming to a stop just behind them.

Sirius beamed at the voice and planted a warm kiss on his partners cheek once he was close enough, “Hiya love, you done corralling the students then?”.

Looking over at the swelling mass of students Remus nodded “For the moment, they're going to have to open the ball soon, there’ll be no more room in the entrance hall at his rate. Not that they can open it until all the champions are here; do you know where’s Harmony got to?. it’s her that's holding everything up. Minerva's doing her nut”.

“I'm sure it’s not deliberate Mooney. You know she doesn't like the attention at the best of times. After all, she’s only in the bloody tournament to begin with because those Weasley twins dared her to put her name in. She never thought she’d be picked after all, no idea why she thought that, but she did”.

James remembered that incident with perfect clarity; he didn’t think he’d ever felt so scared as when Harmony’s name came out of Minerva's mouth; he and Lily had both sat there horrified as most of the hall erupted in cheers and applause around them.

The previous years an age restriction of seventeen or older had been in place. But this year, under pressure from the other two schools; the ministry had relaxed the age to fifteen to allow for a greater pool of candidates.

James had gone ballistic at Harmony and even more so at the twins for daring their friend to do such a stupid thing. They still flinched if he or Snape got too close to them. He could honestly say, that him helping put the fear of god in to those two had been the first time he’d liked the Snape boy; not that it lasted beyond that of course.

Watching as Mooney and Padfoot had a quiet discussion about something or other a light bulb went off in James head and sly grin spread across his face; Lily had said that he and Sirius couldn’t do anything to the Snape boy. She didn’t say anything about Mooney though. James had to resist the urge to cackle. He didn’t want to sound like Sirius's cousin Bella after all.

Quickly James pulled a spare piece of parchment and one of Lily’s pens from his robes and started to scribble. Once he was done he cleared his throat to gain the couple’s attention; they sounded like they were discussing something about dog hairs in the sheets; Jame's shuddered, _eww definitely too much information_.

The couple stopped talking and looked at James expectantly, while James adopted a butter wouldn’t melt look.

“Say Mooney, can you do me a really big favour and go and say this to the Snape boy for me?”

James held out a note to the werewolf, while Remus scrunched his eyebrows with suspicion. “Why?, why can’t you just say it to him yourself?”.

James huffed out a breath and looked at Remus as if he was being quite thick, it was a look he’d learned from his wife; it was usually directed a himself by her. “ _B_ _ecause,_ Lily said I had to leave him alone. She’ll have my head if she finds out I've been threa- er talking to him”.

Remus held his hands up and shook his head, before starting to back away from his old friend, you’d think he’d asked him to hold a bomb.

“Oh no, no, your not drawing me in to this. If she’s told you to stay away already, there’s absolutely no way I’m going to do it for you. Besides you’ve known Severus most of his life. I know you and Sirius don’t like him on principle. Mostly because he holds most of Harmony's attention so frequently; but you really need to let it go. Severus treats Harmony like she hung the moon and she treats him like he hung the stars, they care so much about each other; what more could you want for your daughter?”.

“Remus!”, Remus looked over to where the shout had come from and saw Minerva looking flustered and gesturing at the crowd; the tinsel around her hat was starting to come loose.

“Well once more in to the fray I suppose, I'll see you both later. A quick word of advice James; just let Harmony have her ball, without interference from the two of you. she’ll remember this night for the rest of her life; let it be for the right reasons”.

With those sage words and a kiss for Sirius, Remus walked away and was once again swallowed by the surging tide of students.

Sirius gave James a conciliatory look and patted him on the back. “I think we’re going to have to give up on outright scare tactics Prongs, there’s to many people against us. We’re just going to have to keep a close eye on them and hope for the best”.

James slumped defeated on to the stone steps behind him and ran a hand through his perpetually messy hair. “I just don’t want my little girl going off with boys Sirius, what if she gets hurt or what if she decides she doesn't need me anymore. she’s growing up so fast”.

A small pale hand landed on James shoulder and he looked up in to the bright green eyes of his little fawn.

“Don’t worry so much dad, I'm always going to need you, you know; and I won’t get hurt, not by Severus anyway”.

James got up from the step he was sat on to take in the sight of his daughter, her eyes were free of her glasses, (he knew her and Lily had been trialling muggle contact lens for a few weeks now). While her thick, wild, dark hair (which looked worse than his most days) was tamed and smoothed and pulled in to a cascade of glossy curls on the top of her head.

The curls were being held in place by small band of diamonds, on closer inspection he could see it was his late mothers favourite tiara. She had a matching pair of cascading diamond earrings in her ears the had a small emerald stud at the top where the post went through, these had also been his mothers.

While around her throat was a thin emerald and diamond chocker; this was something he hadn’t seen before and guessed Lily may have bought it for her; specifically for the ball if he had to guess.

He was displeased to see, that she still had on the silver locket the Snape boy gave her for her last birthday. She had attached it to the chocker somehow and the chain wasn’t currently visible.

All he could see off her dress though was some dark green material near the floor; she was wearing her school robe over the top of it for some reason.

 _That boy is going to take you away from me,_ _he’s been trying for thirteen years and he’s nearly succeeded; but_ _he doesn't deserve yo_ _u._ _No_ _one does._

James felt like bursting in to tears, instead he pulled his little girl in for a tight hug; perhaps hoping it would stop her from leaving with the boy. He could see his wife standing behind Harmony on the stairs, watching them both with a fond look.

He pulled back from Harmony and looked down in to her face; she was so much shorter than the others her age, it was almost laughable really. Though he’d never tell her that; he didn’t have a death wish.

“You look beautiful my little fawn, but then again you always do to me”, James saw a slight sheen forming in her eyes, “ _Dad_ ”, Harmony ducked her head slightly embarrassed by the praise, but pleased none the less.

“Yeah, you scrub up well prongslet, who’d have thought it”.

Sniffing and swiping slightly at her cheek; she turned to give Sirius a mock shove, laughing lightly as she did so, before he to pulled her in for a hug, “gee thanks padfoot, in other words the rest of the time I look horrible”.

Sirius pulled back and gave her a grin, “Well you know, like your dad said, your always beautiful; this just emphasise what we already know”. He made a gesture at her done up face before plucking at the robe she was wearing, “Although you’d look better with out the school robe kiddo”.

Harmony let out a breathy laugh, “Oh, I'm not so sure about that; but mum suggested it. so you didn’t … I mean so I didn’t err” Harmony looked over at her mother, just as Lilly stepped in to rescue her flailing daughter.

“So she didn’t catch the lace of her dress on the way down”, Harmony smiled a grateful smile at her mum, “yeah, you know how much of a clutz I am when I'm not on a broom”.

The group was suddenly over come with giggles and snorting at Harmony’s comment. It was well known Harmony could trip over thin air or rip a new shirt on nothing given half the chance; all she had to do was move.

Mcgonagall appeared next to the group, their amusement silenced by the stern look she was wearing.

“Miss Potter we really need to be opening the ball; if you would please come now, your making us late”. She glanced over the group and realised that something was missing.

“And where in Merlin's name is your date. I do hope you haven’t taken miss Granger up on her suggestion, and come stag in a show of ‘ _feminist right_ _s’;_ there’s a time and place for that sort of thing you know, and it’s not in front of visiting schools and ministry officials _”._

Harmony gave the headmistress an apologetic look. “Sorry headmistress, my dates over with the slytherins I’ll just go and retrieve him”.

James watched as his daughter headed for a tight knot of slytherin students, and then veered off to the loner at the edge of the group. Although even if he’d been in the group he’d have been easily spottable.

Snape was a good head taller than his peers, (his and Harmony's height differences looked quite ludicrous sometimes, in his opinion). Even then though, James hadn’t realised it was the Snape boy for that brief moment just before Harmony approached him.

He was in well tailored robes, (James wondered how Eileen had afforded them), that showed he wasn’t as much of a rake as he appeared in his normally baggy clothing _and_ the boy had washed his hair.

James didn’t think he’d seen the boy with clean hair since he hit the age of eleven; where the lack of a parent twenty for seven, had stopped the boy from following most basic hygiene rituals on a regular basis.

Or at least that had been the case until Harmony arrived the next year as a firstie, and demanded he shower at least once a day or she wasn’t being seen with him.

It’d done the trick (something that Lily said Eileen had been thankful for), although the boy had refused to wash his hair regularly, stating it was a waste of time; as it would be greasy within hours anyway.

After a few arguments Harmony had grudgingly seemed to accept this. What she saw in the greasy boy James would never know. He wasn’t good looking and as far as James was concerned his churlish attitude was not the type of thing he wanted his daughter exposed to.

The problem was the boy was far from churlish with his daughter; he’d even seen him smile around her, although even then it was fleeting. When he _was_ in one of his more sour moods around Harmony all it seemed to do was amuse her. She would just keep annoying him until he stopped being so surly, and did something the she deemed a more appropriate use of his time than brooding.

His daughter was talking to Severus now. She glanced over towards them and made a gesture with her hand that was obviously intended for Lily; because she made her way over to their daughter, just as Harmony was slipping the school robe off.

 

‘ _Ah she must want_ _L_ _ily to look aft…_.’

 

James thoughts came to an abrupt stop, as it seemed did those of most of the males that were surrounding his daughter. He didn’t know who had sold her that dress but they were going to regret it.

It was such a dark green it was almost black and covered in silver beading; there were two thin straps holding it up, but this wasn’t the problem for James.

The problem was that the neck line went so low there was no way Harmony was wearing a bra under that dress and the body was so tight you could see every dip and curve of her figure.

At least her back appeared to be covered from what he could see at the moment. There was an extra layer of wide reaching material that draped from her hip and went around her back; it looked like someone had cut a ball gown in half and sewn it to the much more revealing dress.

James saw the Snape boy close his mouth, before holding out his arm for Harmony to take. As he led her over to the other champions, James finally saw that back of the dress; he nearly had a heart attack. _So much for thinking her back was covered_.

While the front was tight it did cover most things in material; but when she’d turned and he saw the back of her dress he realised there wasn’t a back to speak of.

The straps curved back over her shoulders and reattached to the front of the dress. All James could see was miles of pale skin uninterrupted by clothing before the fabric reappeared and trailed down in to a wide v that ended at the base of her spine.

In fact it dipped so low at the back, the fabric was barley covering her hips and arse. All James could do was gape.


	2. The dress

James watched as his wife walked towards him; the robe that had hidden that atrocity of a dress draped over her arm.

When his wife reached his side she was beaming, “She looks lovely, don’t you think?”.

The champions were lined up now and the students started to enter the hall before the champions procession started. James quickly pulled Lily behind one of the nearby pillars, before she could follow the students in. James absently noted that Sirius had followed, although he still appeared to be in a semi shocked state.

James glowered at his smiling wife, _how dare she smile when our daughter is walking_ _around half naked.  
_

“Where the hell did she get that dress; the bloody thing had no back!. The Snape boy will have his hands on her bare skin all night long, there's no way they can dance with out him touching her. If she hadn’t been wearing that robe when she appeared I would nev…”

James stopped short, had Lily deliberately covered her up. In an attempt to stop him seeing the dress before she entered the ball?. The way Lily was biting her lip and not meeting his eyes proved James suspicions correct.

“You deliberately had her wear that robe because you knew I wouldn’t approve of that dress, didn’t you!”.

Lily released her lip and had the good grace to look slightly apologetic.

“Yes, it’s just she loved the dress so much when we went shopping and well I thought it suited her so much. She was going to put it back because she new you wouldn’t approve of how figure hugging it was and the lack of back, but well I talked her in to buying it”.

Lily still wouldn’t meet his eyes although the conviction in her voice was gaining strength and she still had a smile on her face showing she wasn’t truly contrite.

“It’s partly your likely non-approval, as to why she was so late down. She wasn’t sure how to get the dress past you before she had to get in to the ball. She actually contemplated not wearing it all together and borrowing something from one of the other girls. She didn’t want you causing a scene, but I convinced her it would be such a waste if she didn’t. I suggested that she put her school robe over the top and call me over when she was about to go in, that way there wasn’t really any time for you to do or say anything”.

Lily finally looked at her husband, she looked contrite and a tad sheepish, but was clearly pleased her plan had worked.

James on the other hand looked like he was about to bust a vein.

“You mean to tell me, you not only didn’t stop her from buying that scrap of fabric calling it’s self a dress; but you actively _**encouraged her.**_ And then you helped her sneak it past me knowing full well I wouldn't like it!”.

James ran his fingers underneath his glasses and up over his eyes, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing; he didn’t know who to feel more betrayed by; his daughter or his wife.

“By Merlin Lily, how could you. Just think about what people are going to say about her, they’re going to end up calling my sweet little fawn a.. a.. well a.. “.

James couldn’t even get the word out it was so abhorrent to be attached to his little girl.

Apparently though Sirius had no such qualms. “Yeah Lil’s, they're all going to think she’s some sort of slut or something”.

The slightly sheepish, but ultimately happy expression vanished from Lily’s face instantly, to be replaced by something much more fierce.

“Now you listen here the both of you. Wearing a backless dress does not make a girl a slut, and anyone who thinks that needs their heads examined. That dress is a little figure hugging I'll agree, but it’s 2005!. It’s the style of formal gowns these days, if you look around the room Harmony is far from being the only one with a tight, backless dress, for _Heavens_ _sake_ ”.

Taking a surreptitious look at the students gradually leaving the entrance hall Sirius and James ultimately had to agree with Lily; there were more than a few girls with next to no fabric to the backs of their gowns. Although none of the dresses seemed quite as tight as Harmony’s looked.

James ran a hand through his hair before grudgingly agreeing with Lily. “All right, fair point she isn’t the only one, but why is it so tight, surely there’s no need for everything to be on show”. There was a distinct whine to the last part of what he said.

Lily rolled her eyes at this, she seemed to do that a lot were her husband was concerned.

“James you wouldn’t call my dress to tight would you?”. James appraised the satin blue dress that was emphasizing Lily’s chest, waist and hips before flaring slightly at the base. “Well no, but that’s different your forty five, she’s _fifteen_ , it’s not the same thing”.

Lily narrowed her eyes at her husband.

“I’d thank you not to mention my age around the students please; and it’s very much the same thing. I'm proud of my body and Harmony’s no different. why shouldn’t she show it off? She's worked hard at quidditch and her defence training and gained it as a result. Why shouldn’t she be proud of it?, it’s not like she’ll have the chance to show it off again any time soon. Shapeless school robes are hardly haute couture you know.”.

Her eyes visibily gentled as she laid a hand on her husbands arm, green met brown and James new any anger he harboured was lost by the sight of those emerald eyes, so much like his daughters yet vastly different at the same time.

“Let her have tonight, whether you want to admit it or not she’s turning in to a young woman and she wants to show off for the boy she likes; there’s nothing wrong with that. Besides she’s still the tomboy you know and love, she’ll be back in her over baggy shirt’s and leggings this time tomorrow”.

Letting out a defeated sigh he took hold of the hand on his arm giving it a brief caress before gently releasing it.

“I suppose so, there’s no denying that she’s not a child anymore; certainly not in that dress, any way. But Merlin help me the first boy to try putting his hands where they shouldn’t, and they won’t have hands anymore”.

Lily gave James a soft kiss on the cheek, “I would expect nothing less my love; as long as you realise Severus hasn’t got much option. he is her dance partner after all”.

James made a face at this comment.

While she just held out an arm for him to take. “Now how about walking your wife in to the ball, I would like to watch our daughters champion procession”.

After an over exaggerated, low, sweeping bow, James took her outstrected arm and pulled it through his crooked elbow, before steering her towards the hall.

A shout made them look back over their shoulders; it seemed Sirius had finally caught on that they were leaving.

“Oi, I'll thank you not to leave me on my own, my husband isn’t available till after dinner, so I think you’ll find that you're escorting me in as well”.

With that he put his arm through James other one and proceeded to drag James and Lily in to the hall. All the while Lily had her hand over her eye’s muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, _‘this is soo embarrassing’.  
_

The trio trickled in with the last of the students and the doors closed behind them. They were the last members of staff to take their seats. Sirius had left them as they neared the table, Remus had taken up residence at the opposite end and saved him a seat.

Just as James and Lily sat, the main doors opened again and in came the champions. Harmony and Severus where at the front as they lead the champions to their own table in the centre of the hall.

The size difference between the two teens was even more noticeable tonight than normal. With Harmony on his arm Snape seemed to be standing straighter than usual showing none of is normal hunched posture. This meant he was very much dwarfing Harmony, who people classed as petite at the best of times.

James noted that the Snape boy pulled Harmony’s chair out for her, while she gave him a blinding smile in turn. He felt Lily shift and lean close to his ear.

“I told her she should have worn heels, but she wouldn’t have it, said if she was expected to dance and wear a dress she couldn't be expected to wear heels too”.

Thinking of his tomboy daughter, he had to agree with Harmony. “Well I can really understand that Lily; can you really see her being able to walk straight, let alone dance in heels?, She’s to used to wearing trainers or flat shoes for heels to be a good idea”.

Glancing back over at his daughter he saw she was laughing at something Snape had said and not paying the slightest bit of attention to the obviously drooling boys around her; boys that should have been paying attention to their own dates.

James could feel his hackles rising and his fingers itching for his wand and added in a low tone to his wife. “Plus the less she gets used to dressing up, the less I'll have to worry about someone trying something they shouldn’t. I'm this close to hexing one of those boy’s”.

Lily shook her head good naturedly and nudged him gently with her elbow, "Honestly James she hasn't even noticed the other boys she only has eyes for Severus and he's only got them for her".

James took a drink from his goblet before giving a derisive sniff. “As well he should, he’s with the best looking girl in the room, present company excluded of course”.

He took Lily’s hand from where it was resting in the table and brushed a gentle press of lips over the smooth unblemished skin. Looking at her face he was pleased to note that a rosy pink flush had gone up his wife’s cheeks. _I've still go it,_ he thought smugly.

Removing her hand gently from his, she grabbed her own goblet and took a sip. Subtly trying to cover her blush lest someone notice it. “Really James, will you ever stop trying to be a charmer, you’ve already won me you know”.

James gave her a wink, while a smile danced around his lips, “Where you're concerned, you're deserving of all the charm I can muster. I'll never understand what I did to get you or our daughter for that matter, but I'll be forever thankful for it. Both of you are my world, I'd not know what to do with my self if I lost either of you”.

Lily smiled brightly at her husband, and briefly brushed her fingers down the side of his face where they lingered near his chin.

“You really do say the sweetest things sometimes you know”. Lily drew him in for a lingering kiss, as they parted James could see Lily licking her lips slightly . While her eyes sparkled mischievously.

“Listening to you now, know one would believe how much of a tart you were as a sixth year”

James pulled a face, “You always have to spoil it don’t you. You can never just admit that I'm your prince charming and I always have been”.

Lily who’d been taking another sip of wine snorted indelicately in to her drink, before stating in a low voice.

“Yeah right, the only thing you were prince of back then, was the STD. I asked madame Pomfrey if you were clean before I even agreed to a date with you, you know. Why did you think it took me two days to give you a response that last time you asked?”.

Food appeared on the plates and giving her comment no thought, Lily picked up her knife and fork to begin eating her chicken.

James on the other didn’t seem to notice the food and stared at her open mouthed, unable to comprehend what his wife had just said so glibly.

“I..I..I just thought you took so long because you didn’t want to look to eager”, James suddenly went red as a thought of a different kind hit him. He thunked his head down on the table; narrowly avoiding his plate in the process and gaining odd looks from some of the other staff at the table.

“I can’t believe you went to Poppy about me, I'll never be able to look her in the face again”. This was mostly inaudible as the speech was muffled by the table cloth, but Lily got the gist of it.

Rolling her eyes at her husbands dramatics she reprimanded him in a low tone, “Do stop being over dramatic James, it happened nearly thirty years ago. Just think if she hadn’t said you were fine we probably wouldn’t be here now”. Wiping her mouth with her napkin she gestured at James with her knife

“Besides I wasn’t the only one to do it, Remus asked the exact same questions about Sirius you know. He wasn’t going to date him either until he knew that there was nothing to contract, if things got accidentally heated. You’d both been right whores that year and everyone new it. We weren’t about to put ourselves at risk, what if we’d got carried away and caught something?. We would have regretted it. No matter how much we both liked the pair of you”.

Still resting it on the table, James turned his head sideways to look at her, while Lily looked pointedly at James plate, “I suggest you forget about it and eat your dinner, the dancing will be starting soon, and I intend to collect at least one”.

With Lily resuming her meal and clearly content to ignore him until he was required for a dance, James sat up and started to eat his roast pork. As he did so a smile flittered over his face, _whether she knows it or not,_ _L_ _ily just admitted she had liked me even when I was being a “_ _Tart_ _”_ _. I knew it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this the next chapter is in editing and should be up tomorrow, as always if you feel inclined comments and kudos make my day. (^^)


	3. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been pointed out to me that there are some simple grammar errors in this story I apologise if this annoys anyone, however I am dyslexic and grammar is one of my worst issues. if you find any glaring errors please let me know and I will do my best to correct them, as soon as I'm able. 
> 
> Thanks ^_^

 

As the now empty plates disappeared around the hall and the tables were moved off to the outer edges of the room, the champions made their way on to the dance floor.

Remus and Sirius had joined James and Lily at the edge of the dance floor, standing amongst the students; the four could get a better view of Harmony dancing from this position than they’d be able to where the rest of the staff where standing.

Once the champions and their partners were in the centre and the rest of the hall had settled down, a melodious but slightly melancholic song, with a slow beat started to reverberate through the space. The champions took their positions and began to dance.

Watching as Snape placed his hands on Harmony’s bare back, James and Sirius let off the expected death glares. Lily and Remus elbowed their respective partners in the ribs. While James sent a quelling look at Lily, Sirius pouted at Remus; rubbing his side in an over the top manner.

“What was that for”, The tone was so whiny Remus had stop himself smiling at the child that was his husband.

“You know full well what that’s for, it’s not Severus’s fault he’s got to put his hands on her bare skin; they’re dancing for Merlin's sake and the dress has no back!”. Continuing in a lower tone Remus raised an eyebrow at his husband.

“Or would you rather he put his hands lower on her more covered backside, I'm sure that would make a lovely display for all the students and staff”.

James went almost catatonic at the thought, while Lily was snickering behind her hand at the look on James face.

Remus heard a muttered “no” come from Sirius who was giving the werewolf a mulish look. “What was that?, I didn’t quite catch it”.Remus cupped his hand to his ear while, leaning towards Sirius. In a slightly louder tone Sirius said “No”.

Remus gave a slight nod at the pouting man, _Honestly I don’t think he ever matured past the age of 15.  
_

“Good, in that case I suggest you enjoy watching your goddaughter dance. The song will be over soon”. Silence reigned over the four as they watched Harmony being twirled around the floor by her date.

James didn’t think he’d ever seen his daughter glow before, but she certainly seemed to be at the moment. The smile on her face alone was enough to make his heart feel like it was going to burst with affection for his little girl.

Hearing a slight sniff to his left he turned to see his wife swiping at the corner of her eyes with her fingers, he put an arm around her shoulders and asked what was wrong.

“Nothing really, I know I've been saying it to you and Sirius all night, but I think it’s just hit me properly that my baby isn’t a baby anymore. she’s really growing up”. James tightened his hold around her shoulders, while she waved him off with a watery laugh. “Don’t worry about me, I'm just being silly. There’s at least a few more years yet before she’s completely out of our hair”.

Lily settled back in to the arm James had slung around her and they watched their daughter finish the opening dance, as the music came to a lingering stop.

There was a smattering of applause from those gathered in the hall and a wolf whistle from Sirius which made poor Harmony turn scarlet and Remus stand hard on his foot to get him to be quiet.

Lily took James by the hand and led him on to the dance floor, just as another tune started up. This one was a little livelier than the first; although still only fit for a more formal dance. James was dreading the later half of the night. He didn’t know if I was planned or not but he hoped like hell that the band didn’t play some sort of clubbier muggle style music, he shuddered to think what padfoot would wind up looking like.

He loved the man to bit’s, he would willing die for him in fact; but he hated having to be the one to drag him off the floor when that type of music came on; he always made a spectacle of himself, no matter how many time they all complained at him.

Given that they were married, you’d have thought that Remus would be the one to drag him off of the floor. But Remus had told James once, when he’d asked why he didn’t, that; _“I might have married him, but you encouraged this behaviour_ _long before then_ _, so it’s you that_ _needs to_ _deal with it_ _now_ _”.  
_

He’d just spun Lily around when he noticed Harmony and the Snape boy not far from them. Dancing Lily towards them, he lent in and asked his daughter for a dance. “Do you mind if I cut in”. Surprised eyes looked up at him, obviously his daughter hadn’t noticed the approach of her parents.

“Oh, sure, you don’t mind do you Severus?”.

Snape gave James a curt nod of ascent and sent a softened look at Harmony, “I'll just go and wait over there until you’ve finished”. He nodded his head toward the refreshment table, that the elves had set up on the far side of the hall; well away from the dance area.

As he removed his hands from Harmony and went to walk away, Lily decided otherwise however and cut in; grabbing one of Severus’s hands, before he could disappear of the floor.

“Nonsense Severus, I’m down a dance partner. You can partner with me till their done”. With that she dragged an anxious looking Severus through the crowd before slapping his other hand on to her waist and waited for him to lead. The anxious look was quickly overlaid with one of resignation and he reluctantly started to dance with his charm’s professor.

As the mismatched pair of student and professor began to dance, James and Harmony were shaking with laughter at the image they presented. James wrapped an arm around his daughter and gave her a half hug. “Well your date looks suitably terrified at the prospect of dancing with your mum”.

Harmony rolled her eyes at her father, as they got in the right positions and started to dance themselves.

“I don’t think he’s terrified of mum. Maybe a little anxious, but I think it’s what your reaction might be that he's worried about. He’s quite adament that you and Sirius would try and off him as soon as he put his hands on me or that Sirius is still in his work robes because he’s going to try and arrest him”. 

His daughter gave James a withering look.

“would I do a thing like that!”.

James tried to look innocent under his daughters look, but it soon gave way to chagrin, _‘she’s been learning from her mother’.  
_

“In all fairness this dress is hardly helping me keep those type of thought’s in check. Which by the way me and you are going to be having a chat tomorrow about suitable clothing”, he gave his daughter a meaningful look; to which she merely rolled her eyes, ‘ _definitely her mothers daughter,_ _never shows me any respect_ ’.

“Oh please you and Sirius would’ve been sending threatening looks his way even if I were wearing a habit. Besides mum approved of the dress. She encouraged me to buy it infact, so there’s not really anything you can say”.

James could hear the _**so there**_ in her tone and wondered when his daughter had become so uncaring of his parental authority. _Probably when you kept giving her, her broom back when she was supposed to be in time out;_ a voice in his head said, it sounded suspiciously like Lily’s.

“Yes, I'm already well aware of your mothers role in this and I've already spoken with her”. Harmony bit her lip, a worried look trickling in to her eyes. She didn’t want to start an argument between her parents, particularly over something as stupid as a dress. Before she could defend her mum’s actions however James continued.

“Although it pains me to say it; I quite agree with your mother. You look absolutely stunning in this dress. I just wish it showed a bit less skin at the back and far less of your figure, that’s all”.

Harmony blushed at her father’s compliment, but got the petulant look back at the mention of the dresses less than modest nature.

“Honestly dad, I'm sure no one but you and Sirius have even noticed”.

James lifted his eyes to the ceiling, and took a deep breath in through his nose.

 _H_ _ow_ _can she_ _be so naive to the way she look_ _s_ _?, She just_ _dosen’t_ _seem to see herself properly_.

“well I know of at least one boy who’s noticed”,

“go on then who?”.

James gestured to the side of the dance floor where the Snape boy was waiting with Lily. Although Lily appeared to be making conversation, Snape wasn’t saying anything more than a few words back. He was to busy watching Harmony, although he quickly looked away when he saw them looking over.

Harmony blushed a light shade of pink, but looked quite pleased. _Merlin, I'm_ _definitely not_ _going to win the argument about this dress_ _being to revealing_ _now I've_ _mentioned that_ _.  
_

Their dance came to an end and James leaned down and placed a light kiss on his daughters forehead. “Come on, I better give you back to your date”.

Grasping her hand he led Harmony over to Lily and the Snape boy. “Here you go then, your date back”.

They came to a stop in front of the boy, but before Harmony could attach herself on to Snape again, James added with a hard look, “Just make sure you get her back to me in one piece or there’ll be hell to pay, understood”.

Harmony scowled at her father, while Lily looked grudgingly amused at James being so over protective.

Snape gulped at the look, but he didn’t flinch away remaining stoic as he grasped Harmony’s hand and looked straight at her father.

“Of course sir”, he glanced fleetingly at Harmony, a brief look of fondness appearing, before becoming stoic once more and looking directly at James again.

“I'll not let anything happen to her sir, _**ever**_ ”. James could see sincerity in the boys eyes and hear the conviction in his voice, James nodded at him coolly. It was all the blessing he was going to get from James. “See that you don’t”.

“Alright that’s enough posturing, come on Severus I want to have a look around the rose garden, see ya later guys”.

Harmony dragged her date off through the throngs of students, quickly leaving her parent’s behind. They could do nothing more than watch as she left with Severus through the side entrance and out into the ornamental gardens that had been erected for the night.

From her position just behind James, Lily put a hand on his left shoulder, while she placed her chin on his right. “I'm proud of you, you know. That was almost completely civil, considering how het up you were earlier, it’s almost a Christmas miracle”.

Without giving a response James suddenly tugged on his wife's hand until she was in front of him, then leaned forward and nuzzled at her neck making her squeal quietly at the unexpected turn. His arms became a comforting weight on her waist.

“Yeah well, I can go back to hating him properly tomorrow. Your right. I can’t ruin this night for Harmony. As much as I don’t think the boys good enough for her she’s happy; and if I'm honest I suppose no boy will ever be good enough for her”.

Lily ran her hands through her husbands hair, leaning in to speak softly in his ear. “You know this mature side your showing is really doing things for me Mr Potter”.

James tightened his hold slightly and in turn, spoke lowly in her ear; tugging lightly at her lobe as he did so. “ _R_ _eally_ Mrs Potter, I'll just have to find out what type of things later, won’t I”.

“I’m sure you will _professor Potter_ ” she purred back, James felt himself stir slightly at the tone but before he could do anything Lily moved away.

Lily’s eyes were glittering as she pulled out of his arms and put some distance between them.

”But for now we better do our duties and chaperone the students, I'm going to check the girls loos for any problems, I suggest you do the boys, I'll see you later”.

With a wink she sashayed away; leaving James gaping after her, and hoping no one looked too closely at the lower half of his robes anytime soon; his trousers were feeling a little tight all of a sudden.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter four is undergoing editing and will be up soon.  
> As usual if you feel inclined to, comments and Kudos make my day see ya soon :)


	4. The disagreement

The dance was starting to wind down and about half the original number of students remained.

James, Lily, Remus and Sirius had all congregated at one of the small round tables at the edge of the hall. There were used Butterbeer bottles scattered over the table and around the floor, testament to how long some of them had been sat there.

“God, my feet are killing me”. Lily leaned forward to take her shoes off and rub at her abused feet, _maybe_ _H_ _armony has the right idea_ _about_ _wearing flats.  
_

“Mine aren't”, Sirius took a swig from his bottle looking smug. Lily made to smack him on the arm but he dodged the attack, “Oi, will you stop trying to abuse me, between you and Remus I’ll be black and blue later”, “only because you keep acting like a child”, muttered Lily.

Sirius continued as if he hadn’t heard her. “Anyone would think you didn’t like me or something and that can’t be right, everyone loves me!”, “You keep telling yourself that love”, came from Remus as he took a gulp of his own drink.

“Hey!”.

“The reason your feet aren’t hurting” Lily said peevishly, “Is because you three haven’t done any patrolling since the second dance ended. Unlike you, I've been walking up and down in high heels all night”.

Sirius gave her a self-righteous look, “I'm not a professor though, so its not my job to patrol the students”, with a wicked gleam in his eye he added, “and I only wear heels when Mooney asks me too”.

Sirius bestowed a leer and a saucy wink on his husband, while Remus put his head in his hands. James looked vaguely ill at the image this had put in his head and started to mutter to himself.

 _‘didntneedtonothatdidntneedtonothat’_.

Deciding the best course of action was to ignore the over grown children that were her husband and his best friend, she pushed ahead. “Maybe it’s not your job Sirius, but what’s the excuse with you two?”, she looked at Remus and James pointedly.

Remus cleared his throat slightly, “Well I've been dealing with the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrang staff most of the night”, Remus gave her a pointed look “ _and_ if you’ll remember; I had to deal with corralling the students before the ball started, while you three were just waiting around for Harmony”

“Alright, fair enough”, she gave Remus a placating gesture, before looking James; who was picking the label off his bottle and pretending that she wasn’t looking at him to provide an answer as to his whereabouts all night.

“Well what about you?, what have you been doing all night, since I left you earlier?”.

James looked around himself as if trying to find the person she was talking to, before turning to her with a ‘ _who me’ expression._ Lily was unmoved by this, put on look of innocence, so James decided to try a charm offensive instead.

“ _W_ ell, my gorgeous, darling wife”, he flashed her a look that was all teeth; “I've had a very important job. I've been guarding the Butterbeers, to ensure they weren’t tampered with by the students”.

Lily eyed the table’s contents before raising her eyebrows at her husband, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms in an unimpressed manner. “Really?, looks like you’ve been drinking them to me”.

She nudged one of the empty bottles on the floor with the tip of a toe, as I knocked in to some of the other bottles, it let off the resounding clink of empty glass.

James sent her another toothy grin. Clearly trying for innocently charming, but having more the look of being caught in the biscuit jar by his mum.

“Yeah, well, to a novice it might look like that. But as all us high ranking Butterbeer guards know; you have to test them constantly; to make sure they’ve not been tampered with. Trade secret you know”, he tapped the side of his nose in an exaggerated conspiratorial manner.

Having had enough of her husbands antics for the night, Lily tried to cuff James around the back of the head; but he ducked just in time (he was used to his wife’s actions when she was riled,he and Sirius pissed her off to often not to be).

She was just about to give him a piece of her mind, when a commotion across the hall drew the tables eyes; as well as those of a fair few of the students.

The noise had come from over near the refreshments table, where the Snape boy (who was wearing a murderous look on his face), was looming over a fellow student.

Although they couldn’t see who it was he was glaring down at, they were clearly male and laying on the floor at an awkward angle. Harmony was nowhere to be seen.

Lily sighed and started to put her shoes back on to her sore feet so she could intervene, but James put a hand over hers to stop her and gestured at Remus and Sirius to get up and follow him.

“It’s alright love us three will deal with whatever’s gone off, you rest your feet a little longer”.

Not really wanting to put her swelling feet back in her shoes, she left them to it, and kicked her feet up on her husbands empty chair and watched as he and his friends made their way through the gathering crowd of students.

The two professors and one Auror quickly parted the small crowd that had gathered around Snape and a boy James could now identify as Adrian Pucey, (a fellow slytherin sixth year), Pucey had gotten off the floor by this time and he was cupping a hand over his nose; blood dribbling between his fingers and on the front of his dress robes.

Remus and Sirius began ushering students away while James made for Snape, “Mister Snape what on earth is going on here”, Pucey piped up from between his fingers before Severus could respond, “he attabed me!”.

James gave Pucey a quelling look, “I asked Mister Snape what is going on here, not you Mister Pucey”. Bringing his attention back to the Snape boy, he raised an expectant eyebrow at him, “well Mister Snape?”.

Snape didn’t respond, he just kept casting his murderous glare towards Pucey. Harmony might be willing to wait for the boy to respond when he was in a mood, but James certainly wasn’t.

“If you don’t tell me why you have attacked a fellow student Snape, you will be in serious trouble with your head of house and I will be forced to make you leave the ball early and go back to your dorm”.

Still no response came, the only reaction was the boy turning his glare on the floor and a tightening around his mouth, he clearly wasn’t going to answer the professor anytime soon. So James decided to try a different route. Blackmail.

“I'm quite sure that your date wouldn’t appreciate you cutting their evening short. And with her not being currently present to know you’ve been ordered to leave, she may just think you’ve ditched her”.

Shuttered eyes peeked out from behind a curtain of black hair, they gave nothing away about the boys thoughts so James decided to try and press a little harder.

“After all I'm a busy professor, it may just slip my mind to tell her why your not here anymore; and if she thinks you’ve just left her at the ball; with out even saying goodnight? I’m sure that would upset her, wouldn’t you agree Mister Snape?. Where is your date any way? Since she’s clearly not been here to witness you acting like your thug of a father”.

There was a slight wince at the last comment before the boy looked up at James, his face was still impassive but the shutters in his eyes had lifted and James could clearly see the turmoil in their fathomless depths.

James knew he was being nasty, but he hoped the threat of his daughters hurt feelings and the mention of his arsehole father might loosen the boys tongue.

Snape clearly didn’t want to divulge the reason why he had attacked a fellow student (and a slytherin at that), but James guessed the boy didn’t want to hurt Harmony’s feeling’s by leaving early with out saying goodnight or giving her some explanation as to why he had to go, either.

At least thats what James hoped was causing the turmoil. He could see that Snape had come to some sort of decision because the boys eyes hardened as the shutters came down once more; before sneering at James and gritting out.

“She’s gone to the bathroom… _**Sir**_ ”

This was said with as much of a _**fuck you** _ tone as the boy dared to use . Although the boy had sneered and the tone of voice was less than respectful, his face showed only what he wanted James to see. It was like he’d locked as much of his emotions away as possible .

James couldn’t really blame the boy for his tone. He’d be pissed too, if a teacher he hadn’t got on with was threatening to make him leave with out telling Lily why he had to. Or comparing him to a bully the calibre of Snape's father.

That didn’t mean he wouldn’t be taking points for the tone though. “I was just getting us both a drink when Pucey and I had a _disagreement_ ”. With that statement the shutters flew up once more and Snape turned a fire filled glare on Pucey, James was surprised the other boy hadn’t caught light from the force of it.

James’s eyes glinted as he spoke. “I would recommend that you answer me with out the tone Mister Snape, ten points from slytherin for being disrespectful when talking to a professor”.

James looked the two boys over for a moment; one was glaring his head off and clenching his teeth, while the other held his still bleeding nose.

“A disagreement?, Exactly what type of disagreement warrants this severity of attack?” James nodded towards the bleeding boy.

Strangely the reaction to this query came not from Snape who had clammed up once more, but from Pucey; who’d tuned pale at James inquiry.

Clearly the boy was afraid of what Snape might say to the Gryffindor professor, which begged the question; what had Pucey done to cause the disagreement in the first place?.

Snapes answer came in a low tone of controlled anger, and was said his through a clenched teeth, he clearly didn’t want to say what ever he was about to.

“With all due respect sir, disagreements between slytherins are supposed to remain between slytherins”.

Colour returned to Pucey’s face, as his shoulders noticeably slumped; looking like it pained him greatly to agree with Snape in any way, Pucey gingerly nodded his head at this statement.

‘ _You have got to be kidding me’.  
_

James didn’t know if to laugh at Snapes statement or give him a smack for sheer stupidity. In the end he settled for a scowl that would make Mcgonagall proud.

“If you wanted it to remain a slytherin matter you shouldn't have attacked him while in front of a hall full of people. You should have waited till you were in your dorms. So either you tell me what caused this altercation right now, or I'll be forced to make you apologise to Mister Pucey for the damage to his face; and serve you two weeks detention for not giving an adequate explanation to a professor when asked. I will also have to hand you over to your head of house, for any other punishment she deems fit for attacking a fellow student with out provocation, do I make my self clear”.

Snape turned red with indignation at the mention of an apologie to Pucey, while Pucey suddenly looked rather too smug for James liking. In fact it was a little disconcerting to see such a smug look on a face that’s lower half was bathed in blood.

“But sir I prom.. I promised Harmony that we could”.

It seemed that Snape had finally caught on to the rest of what James had said because the boy was finally showing a reaction other the anger and gritted teeth or shuttered stoicism, he looked unsure and had lost what little colour he had, which for Snape was saying something.

James wasn’t in the mood however; and cut across the boy, before he could stammer out some excuse to do with his daughter, for why he couldn’t be punished to the extent that James threatened. James would get his answers out of the boy one way or another. Even if it cost his daughter somthing she'd been promised. 

“I couldn’t care less what you’ve promised Harmony; at the moment I am your professor not your dates father. So either tell me what caused you to attack this student, or you’ll be leaving the ball right now, with out a goodbye, and no free time for at least a fortnight”.

Fierce turmoil tore across the boys features in the face of James unwavering stance.

 _I_ _f he places my daughters happiness below house loyalties he’s not the boy_ _L_ _ily keeps saying.  
_

James could see the exact second the boy decided he’d been left with no choice but to rat on his housemate; because he looked like he was heading for the gallows. A quick glance a Pucey showed a similar look although James doubted that they were for the same reasons. Snape feared house retribution, Pucey clearly feared the professors.

“The disagreement was about my _date_ sir, Pucey made certain suggestions about what I could do with her, suggestions that I took issue with. When he wouldn’t stop, I felt that he needed more than words to get him to shut up..sir”.

Dawning understanding settled over James face while Pucey made a small sound of distress. He didn’t just look like he was heading for the gallows anymore. He looked like he was staring death straight in the face. The colour that had returned earlier, had now fled and Pucey had the pallor of bleached bone.

 _Obviously didn’t think his house mate would betray him to a gryffindor professor,_ thought James, slightly smugly .

Turning to look Pucey straight in the face, James decided to put on a vague look of interest mixed with the saccharine sweetness of a teacher who could be trusted. However if you looked his eyes betrayed the true nature of his thoughts.

James was seething inside, he had quite a good idea what suggestions Pucey had made about his daughter and he would bet his vintage Firebolt that it had something to do with that damn dress.

James noticed that the boy gulped when he was faced with the transfigurations professors unwavering gaze.

“ _E_ xactly what _suggestions_ _did_ you make about his date,Mister Pucey?”.

“I.. I.. it wasn’t amyting wearly sir, Snape’s exaderating I dust made corment about how.. how nite her dress was that’s all”.

Although the speech was a little garbled because of the speed he said it and from the possibly broken nose, James got the gist of what he was saying

The half saccharine, half interested facade remained on James’s face, but Pucey was treated to the ice filled eyes of a pissed off father.

The Snape boy made an angry sound of protest behind him at Puceys accusation, but James sent him a look that stopped him in his tracks. Turning back to Pucey he was pleased to see the boy looked close to fainting… or pissing himself.

“Really Mister Pucey?, I find that hard to believe. What could you have possibly to Snape about how _nice my_ _daughter_ _s_ _dress_ _is_ ; that he felt the need to hex you in the face for it?”.

An agitated mumbling from behind him made glance over at the Snape boy again. The boy was hiding partially behind his hair once more, while sending a look of pure loathing at Pucey, James noted he was clenching and unclenching the fist’s from where they were resting tightly at his sides.

“What was that?”, “I said I didn’t hex him _**sir**_ , I hit him”.

James felt his eyebrows fly up to his hairline. “You hit him?, as in with your fist”. A gritted _yes sir_ came from the boy.

James turned his astonished look on Pucey, “So you mean to tell me Mister Pucey. That what you said about my daughter’s dress was totally innocuous, and that Mister Snape punched you in the face completely unprovoked for no reason, what so ever. Is that the gist of what your saying mister Pucey?”

Pucey started nodding vigorously sending a droplet off blood flying as he did so. “Yes sirb, I didn’t say anything to the miserble ittle half blood, he’s ust touchy”.

Clearly Pucey hadn’t the same qualms about house loyalty as Snape did, or at least he didn’t now the boot was on the other foot anyway. Before James could utter a response to this effect and reprimand the boy for his language towards Snape, Snape tried to rush past James to have another go at Pucey.

James didn’t think he’d ever seen the Snape boy look so enraged; he was constantly surly yes but you never saw the fire of real anger on the boy. He never really showed emotion of any sort.

James managed to grab him just before he reached Pucey and Snape started hissing a blue streak so creative James hoped Harmony hadn’t picked up any of those words while hanging around him.

Sirius turned up at just the right moment and grabbed hold of Pucey. While Sirius had been content to sit back and watch James pull his hair out trying to get an explanation out of the pair, he realised he better help when Pucey tried to advance on the struggling boy in James grip.

Pucey was obviously trying to get in there first this time, having seen Snapes advance just before James had grabbed him.

Both boys continued to struggle in the mens holds, both cursing at each other and clearly spoiling for a fight.

In James’s case, it was a more difficult task to keep hold of the Snape boy than he would’ve thought, _the boy_ _has_ _a decent set of_ _muscles_ _under th_ _ese_ _robes_.

As soon as he had the thought he wanted to wipe it from his head. James decided he needed to channel Mcgonagall and shouted above both boys cursing in his sternest voice.

“ **That** is enough, both of you. What are you both sixteen or six?”.

Both boys instantly stopped struggling. Shame faced, they realised the display they were making for the gawking student’s that had come back at the newest commotion.

Sirius relaxed his hold on Pucey and huffed at James,“what the fuck is all this about James?”, “that's what I'm still trying to find out, but neither of them has given me anything much to go on other than that comments where made about a dress”.

James gave his friend a significant look and Sirius nodded back in understanding. His arms re-tightened momentarily around Pucey and Sirius  was gratified to hear the little cretin squeak slightly at the tight squeezing.

James ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed.

He cast a moderately softened look at the boy he’d just released from his arms; hoping to get him to cooperate, he needed to know exactly what had been said.

“Look I know that you and I don’t get on very well, but I need you to cool your temper and just give me the facts. Your only hurting yourself by staying quite, and Mister Pucey clearly has no such thought’s as yours when it comes to house mate loyalty. If you don’t tell me exactly what he said you’ll end up being solely punished for something that I think probably isn’t your fault, do you want that?”.

Snape opened his mouth to respond and then closed it abruptly as his name was called from across the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who might be shouting Severus? well, the next and final chapter should be up tomorrow so the cliffie won't leave you hanging long. As always comments and Kudos make my day if you feel inclined to leave them. If you find any mistakes let me know and I'll correct them soon as possible  
> see ya all tomorrow (^^)


	5. The understading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is lovelies, the last chapter. This chapter contains some v offensive language, but also some major fluff so it should balance it's self out. Enjoy.  
> added note 4/ 09/18 minor edits to this chapter to give it a better flow.

“ **Severus!”,** Snape could see Harmony hurrying across the hall and realised he only had moments before she was in earshot.

“I'll tell you, just make sure Harmony isn’t here to hear it, please”. The tone was pleading and James gave a slight nod of ascent, he didn’t much want his daughter hearing either.

“Alright, but only on the condition you tell me exactly what he said when we’re out of earshot, understand?”.

Snape managed a small nod before Harmony was on them and trying to grab Severus’s arm.

“Severus are we going to have another da...”.

Harmony trailed off as she finally took in the scene she stepped in to. All she’d been focused on was Severus, but now she noticed the crowd of students ; as well as her father and godfather and a bloodied Pucey, she cast a suspicious glance around at all those assembled.

“What's wrong? Why are all these people here? Why has Pucey got blood all over his face?”.

Pasting on a quick smile James motioned behind his back to get Sirius to come over, while trying to quickly think of some sort of excuse for the scene she walked in to; as well as get her to leave with minimal fuss and questions.

“Errr Pucey.. just err tripped, and.. and hurt himself, yes he tripped and hurt himself”.

James saw the Snape boy roll his eyes towards the ceiling at the pathetic sounding lie. James was normally brilliant at making up lies and stories, (usually when Mcgonagall caught him up to something). But when it came to Harmony, he hadn’t ever been able to lie well too her; it made christmas and birthdays a right nightmare.

‘ _It was the eye’s’_ he thought _‘they're too much like Lily’s to permit me too’._

“Snape is just going to help me take him up the hospital wing. Why don’t you go and have a dance with Sirius?. He’s been complaining about wanting one all night and the ball will be over soon, I'll have Snape back to you before the last dance, don’t worry”.

James gave his daughter what he hoped was a charming smile but it felt more like a grimace.

Harmony narrowed her eyes at him undoubtedly ready to tear his flimsy lie to shreds, but thankfully Sirius interrupted; just as James had been wanting when he’d gestured at him.

“Yeah, come on prongslet. I want a dance with my favourite goddaughter”.

Sirius held out his arm for her to take, Harmony swept over them all with another suspicious glance but took the offered arm any way.

“I’m your only goddaughter”.

She permitted him to lead her away from the group and towards the dance floor, but before she was out of ear shot she shouted at her dad and Severus.

“Don’t for one minute think that, that lies going to work on me by the way. I'll find out what's gone off from one of you two, I always do”. With those parting words she let a sniggering Sirius lead her in to a dance.

Sharing a commiserating glance with Snape over his daughter’s words, James discreetly led the two students out of a side door and in to a silent corridor.

Once the door banged shut behind them James rounded on the pair.

“Alright I've had enough of only getting half the information before some one starts spouting off. If one of you doesn't start to sing, you’ll not be seeing light outside of a dungeon classroom for a very long time”.

James looked at Snape expectantly, “Since I got Harmony out of the way as you requested”, Snape looked at him with something akin to a _not very well you didn’t_ look but James chose to ignore it.

“I’m expecting you to get a sudden attack of verbal diarrhoea Mister Snape”.

Snape visibly grimaced at the wording and with the look akin to a cornered animal Snape started to tell James exactly what the other boy had said.

James could tell that as much as Snape had no love lost over Pucey, deliberately ratting on a house member was costing the boy dearly; at least if his hunched up form was any indication.

On the other hand it was heartening to know that as much as house loyalty obviously meant to him; Harmony meant more.

_‘Maybe Lily and Remus are right about them, doesn't mean I'm going to start liking the boy though’._

“He suggested sir, that there were certain _‘benefits’,_ to hanging around, ‘ _a half blood mongrel bitch’_ , and that when I was done; ‘ _breaking her in’._ He might try, ‘ _giving her a go’_. He said ‘ _he could now understand, why I hang around the girl. given that she normally looks like something out of the black lake on a good day’_ , because she was _‘hiding a bang-able bod under her clothes’_ , sir”.

James felt like hitting Pucey himself or possibly hexing him in to next year. No actually, that was too good for the little bastard, a week in the dungeons hung from his balls would be better.

 _I warned Lily, what people would say about her for wearing that dress_.

James had to forcibly remind himself that; as much as he wanted to cause the little cretin as much pain and humiliation as possible; for the degrading and disgusting comments about his daughter.

He was a Professor and taking points and detentions was about the best he could do, with out loosing his job, that is.

“You should’ve hit him harder”.

Snape looked at the Gryffindor in surprise; though Snape was even more surprised, when the professor looked left and right down the corridor, before he bodily grabbed Pucey by the lapels of his dress robes and pushed him back in to the stone wall; getting right in the teenagers face.

Snape thought he’d seen Potter angry before, but this was something else.

When James spoke, the pitch was so low that Snape almost couldn’t hear him; even in the dead silence of the corridor. While the tone was low, it held nothing but the most caustic of venoms.

Pucey looked scared to death, clearly unknowing just what his professor may do to him.

“ ** _As for you Mister Pucey_** , if I ever find out you have made such suggestions or comments about Harmony or any other girl for that matter, again; a possibly broken nose will be the least of your worries. I will have you chained up by your balls in one of the lower dungeons faster than you can blink”.

James tightened his hold more and heard the boy let out a whimper.

“For now I won’t do any more to you than issue three months detention and as many disgusting jobs as I can find to fill them. I am not risking my position here on the likes of scum like you, just to teach you an adequate lesson. Know this however; if you put a single toe out of line in regards to my daughter, before you graduate this fine establishment. I promise not even the threat of loosing my job will stop me from hunting you down and making you sorry to have ever been born”.

James’s eyes burned in to the student with a look of pure unadulterated hatred, that was mixed thickly with loathing.

Pucey had been trembling throughout the speech, as James held him tight to the stone wall; and now the astringent scent of urine started to fill the air.

‘ _The disgusting little sod has actually pissed himself’_ , thought James.

James dropped him in a flash, disgust leeching in to the hatred on his face.

Pucey scrambled to right himself, while trying to hide the telling wet patch on the front of his robes. James sneered at the scrambling boy, doing a good imitation of Snape in the process

“Now I suggest you get out of my sight before I hex you. Get that nose dealt with in the hospital wing, I won’t be taking any excuses for you not turning up to your first detention on boxing day. I would strongly suggest you head straight for your dorms after that. If I find out you haven’t gone straight there, I will be adding several more months on to your sentence and I do have ways of knowing if you don’t; so I suggest you not test it”.

With a malicious glint James continued.

“In the morning, I will also be informing your highly feminist head of house about your disgusting attitude towards the female students and lack of respect in general. Expect more detentions and a heavy loss of points from her as well, now get out of my sight”.

Pucey nodded quickly before hurrying away from the glowering pair.

Before he could reach the end of the corridor however, James called after him. When Pucey looked back all he could see in the shadows was the menacing glint of a sinister smile and the burning fury of a pair of deep brown eyes.

“Just remember mister Pucey it’s my daughter you’ve commented about tonight, so make sure you keep your guard up. I’ll be watching and waiting for the perfect opportunity to teach you some respect”.

Pucey gulped, spared a white eyed glance, at the similarly sinister look on his house mates face, before he continued to flee down the corridor.

Trying his best not to let the soaking fabric of his robes touch his legs as he did so.

It made for quite the show.

Once Pucey had disappeared, James let loose the laughter he’d contained at the sight of the fleeing runt.

While Snape who had stood silently beside him throughout his threatening of Pucey, continued to glower after the boy. James addressed the silent student once he'd let go of all his mirth.

“As for you Mister Snape, hitting another student, no matter how deserving, is still an offence and you must be punished for it. Twenty points from slytherin for muggle duelling in the presence of the other schools”.

Snape winced at the loss of points.

“However, defending a woman's virtue is a noble endeavour, so I will award you thirty points for defending your date even when she wasn’t there to be personally offended”.

Snape was completely speechless for a few moments, before a thin slip of a smile turned the edges of his lips.

James started to head back in to the hall, when he suddenly pivoted and collided with Snape who’d been following closely behind him.

“of course I shouldn’t need to tell you this incident remains between us do I?. As well as what that boy said about Harmony”.

Snape shook his head at James, his long black hair falling in his eyes in the process.

“No sir, if a told Harmony I'd punched him in her defence, she’d have a go a me for fighting and then punch me for thinking she can’t stand up for herself. Not to mention I really don’t want to repeat what the wanker said about her, sir and well, I won’t tell anyone what you did sir. Pucey deserved it”.

James gave Snape an inquiring look, “And do you?”.

“Do I what?”.

“Do you think she can’t take care of herself”.

A look James knew well passed over the Snape boy’s face. He usually saw it in the mirror when he was thinking about Lily.

“No sir, she’s magnificent. She can look after herself more than fine. It’s just”.

Snape paused contemplating whether or not the next part was a good idea to say.

“Just because she can, doesn't mean she should have too. I won’t stand for people talking about her like that, even if it makes her mad at me for defending her or being over protective”.

James nodded In approval, “Good answer, I'll not have my daughter going out with anyone who doesn't respect just how brilliant she is. Or know that they still have to stand up for her; even if she can and will fight her own battles”.

James gave him an approving pat on the arm. Leaving a warily, stunned Severus Snape behind him, as he re-entered the ball room.

James didn’t think he’d ever seen that type of expression on the Snape boys face and it was something he intended to cherish.

He made his way over to the table where his wife and Remus were sat, before falling in to a nearby chair with a heavy sigh.

All he wanted to do was get a hot drink and go to bed with his wife, ‘ _Merlin, when did I suddenly become old’_.

“Everything alright, love?”, a slender hand fell on his shoulder and started to massage at the muscle’s gently. Twinning his fingers through hers, he pulled it to his lips for a quick kiss to the knuckles,

“Yeah it’s sorted, although I'll need to go and see Patricia in the morning so I can discuss Adrian Pucey with her”.

Lily looked at her husband concerned, “why, what's happened?”.

James gave a slight shake of his head before releasing Lily’s fingers. “Nothing for you to worry about love, its been dealt with”.

Lily gave James an appraising look, before deciding that she was too tired to care much about the goings on of the students anymore tonight, “If you say so”.

They lapsed in to comfortable silence and watched as Snape took Harmony from Sirius and led her in to one last dance.

Sirius came back to the table and reclaimed the seat next to his husband.

“Merlin, I just want to go to bed already”. Leaning his shaggy head on his husbands shoulder he let out a low whine, “when did I become so old Mooney”.The werewolf ran his fingers through his lovers hair and let out a low chuckle, “about the same time as the rest of us love”.

Lily gave the pair a tired smile before shuffling her chair around so she could kick her legs on to James’s lap.

“You got that right, all I want to do is curl up with a hot chocolate and head to bed; I'm beat”.

James looked at his wife, and held a hand over his heart as if wounded, the other hand was studiously kneading Lily's calf muscles while she stretched in to it like a cat.

“What, you don’t want your husband in that equation. I'm wounded Lily bud, really I am”.

Lily leaned further back in to her chair luxuriating in the feel of her husbands hands, before she responded.

“Well I thought that was a given; but if you want to sleep in the spare room, I have no issue with having our nice big bed to myself for the evening”.

Lily let out a tired giggle at the look on James’s face, but before he could retort his wife's attention was drawn away from him and back to the dance floor. She let out a small sound of exclamation, looking a little misty eyed.

“Oh James, look. Harmony's first kiss, isn’t sweet”.

James looked from his misty eyed wife and over at the dance floor where he could see she was indeed correct.

In the middle of the floor his daughter and the Snape boy were wrapped in an embrace so tender; it reminded him of the Disney films, Lily used to insist they take Harmony to see as a small child.

The pair didn’t seem to be aware of anyone other than themselves.

The sight was still like a punch to the gut, but the burning anger and fear James had felt earlier in the evening stayed low; like the burning embers of a dying fire.

Maybe it was time for him to step aside as the main man in Harmony’s life. He might not like the Snape boy on principle, and it was unlikely he’d ever be able to more than civil to the boy.

He’d certainly never have picked him for her, given the choice.

But the boy had proved that his heart was in the right place; at least where his daughter was concerned, and realistically it wasn’t his choice; it was Harmony’s.

No matter his thoughts, it would always be up to Harmony; just who she chose to give her heart to. All he could do, was always be there for her, and be ready with the glue if it got broken.

‘ _Although if he ever breaks her heart, he’ll have more to worry about than me breaking his big bloody nose, I'll break his bloody legs_.’

The table watched as the kiss came to an end and a deep look of contentment came over Harmony and Severus respectively.

They continued to hold each other tightly as they swayed to the last strains of music. As the music stopped and applause for the band started to pepper the air around them, their hold on each other broke; neither of then looked happy to be leaving their little bubble.

Snape leaned in close to Harmony and whispered something in her ear, Harmony blushed pink, before brushing a kiss over his cheek and threading her fingers with his.

With their fingers entwined Snape led her out of the emptying ball room, and out of sight of the table that had been watching them so diligently during the last dance.

James heard Sirius growl next to him, “He better be taking her straight back to Gryffindor tower”.

James moved his wife’s legs from his lap before stretching and holding out a hand to her to help her to her feet.

Surprisingly James still felt a lot less concerned than he thought he would and merely stated with a tired air.

“I'm sure he is, don’t worry so much Sirius. As Remus said earlier, he treats her right”.

Sirius and Remus looked at James as if he’d suddenly grown a unicorn horn. While Lily didn’t take hold of the hand he was offering and instead put a hand to his head, as if checking for a fever.

“What's wrong with you? Are you sure you’ve only been drinking butterbeer tonight?. I mean it was only earlier on, that I was having to talk you down because you were trying to think of ways to keep him away from our daughter. Now you’ve not only seen them kiss and made no comment, but also seen him lead her off the dance floor, and out of sight. Yet you don’t appear to be the least bit bothered, so what’s changed?”.

Sirius was looking at James in a mix petulance at his friends lack of concern for his god daughter and worry for his friends metal stability.

“Yeah mate, she’s right, or are you forgetting the sole purpose of me turning up in uniform had been to scare the kid off at some stage tonight?”.

Remus lifted an admonishing eyebrow at his spouse.

“Really, you told me you hadn’t had time to change when I asked you about that earlier”.

Sirius looked away from Remus looking abashed, it seemed to have been his go to expression for much of the night.

Crossing his arms Remus turned the same admonishing look on James.

“Dumb though my husband sometimes may be, he does have a point. You wanted me to read a threatening note to the boy earlier tonight”.

"James"

Lily said sharply, but Remus ignored her. “And now with out a word, you’ve just let him walk off with your daughter. So as the students would say, what gives”

James felt flustered under their looks, he didn’t really know how to respond. So he ran his fingers through his hair and looked away from their expectant faces in an effort to try and avoid the question.

But Remus wasn’t going to be easily dissuaded, (he was married to Sirius after all).

“It’s got something to do with that incident between Severus and Pucey hasn’t it?”.

James let loose a grimace, he really didn’t want to say what he was about too, but he didn’t seem to have a choice.

“Yeah, well, it made me realise that the Snape boy isn’t such a bad kid for Harmony to go out with”.

James shrugged with forced nonchalance towards the group. After all he might be accepting of Snape going out with Harmony, but that didn’t mean he was going to like saying anything good about the boy.

Continuing with a slightly forced air of couldn’t give a damn James said.

“Besides it’s not really up to me who Harmony likes is it? and he does clearly like her back, who am I to stand in the way of a falling snake?”.

With that he started to wander away from the stunned group and head for his and his wife's chambers, he was shattered.

As an after thought, he threw back over his shoulder.

“Besides if he hurts her, I'll have a legitimate reason to kill the little sod; and if he doesn't Harmony’s happy, so it’s win win for me”.

James continued to saunter away, clearly quite smug with this conclusion.

Coming out of her stupor, Lily shoved her shoes on and ran to catch up with her husband who was nearly out of the hall.

When she caught him, she gave his hand a tug and pulled him to a stop. They stared at each other in silent communication.

Looking in to his eyes she pushed her hands softly through his messy hair, her arms coming to rest on his shoulders, before her hands started playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

while James’s arms came up to rest comfortably on her slim waist. They were standing so close together not a millimetre of light could pass between them.

“I’m proud of you, you know? you’re a wonderful father. Even if you can be far too over protective and a bit slow on the uptake”.

She leaned up to his face and they shared a brief kiss that said everything that they wouldn’t or couldn’t at the moment.

Caught up in each other they left the hall with out a goodnight or even a backwards glance at Sirius and Remus.

“well they’ve clearly ditched us for the night, so I think its time for us to turn in too, wouldn’t you say love”.

Remus sent a worn, but happy look at his husband.

“Yeah love, I think my duties are more than done for the night, all I want to do is go back to our chambers and relax for a bit before bed”.

Sirius pressed a soft kiss to Remus’s cheek, putting an arm around his back and steering him out of the hall.

Just before they got to the entrance though, Sirius lit up as I thought entered his head.

“I’ve got just the thing to help me relax too”.

Remus looked at Sirius, before shaking his head at the expression on the mans face; he knew exactly what he was thinking.

“You can get that thought out of your head right now, Padfoot. What did I say earlier about dog hairs in the sheets. If you want to sit there chewing on a rubber bone like some overgrown puppy you can do it in front of the fire like a normal dog, I’m getting some really odd looks from the elves recently”.

Sirius pouted, “ooh, but Mooney….”.

Remus looked around the corridor; to make sure that no students were in ear shot of where they were walking, before adding.

“The answers No, Padfoot. The only bones I'm letting near our bed in future will be attached to one of us”.

Sirius stopped and gaped; he couldn't believe the playfully wicked look he was seeing come over his partners features.

“So, either play with your bone near the fire, or play with my bone, in our bed; your choice Padfoot”.

It took Sirius precious moments to catch on to what his husband had said; by which point Remus was halfway down the corridor.

Sirius rushed after him, and gave his arse a pinch when he'd caught up, making the werewolf yelp and Sirius laugh.

Unbeknownst to the departing pair, there were a couple of students who’d heard what Remus said.

Remus would never know why; but for the rest of the year, two of his fourth year defence students couldn’t seem to look at him with out turning beet red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all for now folks. 
> 
> As I said at the beginning of the story I hope to make a sequel to this that's, Harmony and Severus's POV. 
> 
> I was also asked by a reviewer if there would be more from this universe. I can happily say these two are skipping quite merrily through my brain at the moment, so there should be at least a few more snippets from the lives of Harmony and Severus at younger and older ages. If you want to know when these pop up just add me on a user subscription. ^_^
> 
> As always if you find any mistakes let me know and I'll correct them. Comments and kudos make my day if you feel inclined to leave them.  
> And a Huge thank you for reading my very first multi chapter fic.  
> (^^) Bye for now, hope to see you all again soon


End file.
